


You, Me and a Vacation in a Warzone of the Republic

by kanerainx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanerainx/pseuds/kanerainx
Summary: There is an uncertain treaty between the Sith Empire and the Republic. It's been months since they haven't talked. Theron Shan, busy as ever, needs a break.And Darth Imperious would love to deliver.





	You, Me and a Vacation in a Warzone of the Republic

Theron couldn’t concentrate.

The spymaster leaned back into his chair and sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his thumbs. Fuck sake. He’s coming here? Now?

He tried to gather his thoughts. 

“Theron.” Archal had his mask on, tall and frightening, made of smooth steel. Theron remembered his imperious voice fizzing in the room as he booted the holo. Surprisingly, he was wearing his broad shouldered armour for this occasion. He had half wondered if the man still rushed in battle half-naked throwing sparks at enemies or appeared in every meeting without a top. 

It's been a solid 4 months since they’ve seen each other, things could change. 

He immediately blocked that thought out of his mind before it could spiral out of control.

“Darth Imperious.” Theron responded, fidgeting with his holopad. He hoped Archal didn’t see the sorry state of his office – cups strewn about everywhere, a few officers sat on the chairs next to him taking a nap. The amount of activity floating around his office was rather thick as of late; A solid amount of reports have been flooding in recently and he had been dealing with more than a few problems. “Why are you calling?”

The slow laugh of the Sith sent shivers down his spine. Unknowingly, his hands relaxed. “Titles, from you?” He heard him say, “Is my favourite intelligence officer still busy? Sorry, Lana, if you’re listening in.”

He felt like the room was warm all of the sudden. “Er, yes, I...I….am busy.” 

The reply was immediate. “Theron, you’re always busy.” The Darth said. Though he seemed relaxed, there was a certain tension in his tone that Theron didn’t miss, “What’s the situation? Perhaps I can help you get that vacation you sorely need.”

“Republic affairs.” Theron added, “You shouldn’t even have the number for this holo.”

“Of course I do, what an insult.” He chuckled, folding his hands behind his back. “At any rate, I will be visiting the SIS.”

“What?”

“Diplomatically.” Archal waved his hand, “I don’t intend on killing anyone in your base. Just a quick visit.”

“Visit? Do you even have clearance for Republic space?” Theron lacked to mention that most of those visits Archal took in the Republic ended with the opposite of the desired effect.

“We have a peace treaty, It’ll be fine, don’t worry. “ He chuckled again, as if Theron would worry about a Sith Lord against opponents whose necks he could snap in a millisecond, “Oh, and you should warn your fellow officers. It’ll be….. worrying for them if they react in a violent way. See you soon, Theron, perhaps I can help with that load on your shoulders.”

The call ended like that. 

He looked to the ceiling in desperation. That fucking Sith just did whatever he wanted. Typical Imp… 

….Typical…Theron threw his holopad on the side. He held his head between his hands, the back of his skull pulsating. It would be easier to get rid of his doubts if the Darth actually behaved like a typical Sith.

His sharp tongue, quick to distribute threats, but quick to subdue. He could shrug off the most intense of terrors and could as well love with tremendous sincerity. His actions…well, Darth Imperious wasn’t a _bad_ Sith if all the information he gathered was right, amid the few murders he had done in his years in the Sith Academy. Even with that, the information available to him about the Darth was strangely bare. The only tangible thing Theron could firmly get about his nature was the way the Force weaved around him. The air crackling around him with the Force that even _he_ felt, turning the electric air into a soothing presence once he pressed his hand onto his. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. It'll be fine.

Theron snorted. Was there such a thing as a _good_ Sith? 

Even then, when he was wholly unsure what to make of him, it didn’t stop him. 

He still remembered when he removed his mask to lean into him…all the details of his face, bare. He clearly remembered thinking about it. Few have seen it and nothing had recorded it. 

(They did have a picture that his friend, a pirate, drew while in interrogation to illustrate the Darth; Unfortunately, his superiors didn’t consider a stickman to be an accurate representation of the Sith Lord's face).

His hair was roughly smoothed back, and stark white, not unlike his skin. His dark implants glowed blue against the dark corner of the room, which was made most striking when he looked at you with his unique dull grey eye. The other, gouged out when he was young, he said. Theron knew he was slave in the past, _he_ knew that. He ran his long thin fingers across his implants on the upper side of his eyebrow, touched Theron’s as he held him. We match, don’t we? His nose was angular, sharp, guiding him to his lips, which were soft yet rough in its use. His hands…

Oh look, work. Perfect for distracting him in this period of emotional turmoil.

He would’ve been a bad Jedi.


End file.
